The volley of Salgótarján
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salg%C3%B3tarj%C3%A1ni_sort%C5%B1z which lists the known victims. The volcano of Salgótarján was the bloodiest sort of showdown after the revolution of the 1956 Revolution and the War of Independence. It was released on December 8, 1956, when about 4000 people gathered before the county council building, demanding the release of two labor council leaders (Lajos Gál and Tamás Viczián). The total number of victims is still unknown. On November 21, 1956, the MSZMP's Management Committee issued a resolution that “certain foci should be more vigorously protected by army. Here the organization needs to be accelerated: Miskolc, Pécs, Salgótarján”. On December 8, Ottó Steigerwald, vice-chairman of the council, went to Budapest with some of his colleagues for a national meeting of workers' delegates, and with János Kádár he wanted to negotiate the demands of the workers. György Marosán said, " We're shooting from today." Lajos Gál and Tamás Viczián were arrested by the ÁVH , certainly as a result of this, miners, industrial workers and some people on the way to the county council building for their release. Approximately four thousand around the eleven o'clock have been claimed, demanding the release of the detainees, the withdrawal of the Soviet troops. Meanwhile, warning holes were rumbling. After the warning shots, Ferencz, a member of the crowd, blasted a harmless grenade, which was triggered by machine guns, police officers and even machine guns of Soviet soldiers and tankers on site. Most of the people were panicked, some of them retreated. Most of them were injured during their escape. All-round shots killed other people than the protesters. A statement claimed that the "counter-revolutionary provocatives" attacked the Soviets and army troops with grenades. The on-site observation of the ORFK contradicted this, but the related protocols were encrypted. A government official estimated the number of dead to be around 10 and then 56. Jakab Sándor party member estimated the deceased to be around 80. Another officer assumed 131. By name, we know 46 dead people. Of the known victims, 33 men, 11 women and 2 children were surveyed. The number of wounded could exceed 150. At the end of the shooting, the hospital in Salgótarján recruited volunteers for the care of the wounded. Immediately after the volley, Salupin commander instructed the population to deliver weapons. An expulsion ban was imposed, the Nógrád County Labor Council was dissolved, and the organization was also held responsible for the volley. After the volley, 21 people were tried, István Ferencz, a 12-year prison sentence blasted in 1963. The further twenty defendants were unable to execute the sentence and emigrated. In 1999, Lajos Orosz was sentenced to 5 years, Nándor Lévárdi and Ferenc Szoboszlai were sentenced to 2 to 2 years in prison for "a crime against humanity". In 2012 Béla Biszku, a Communist politician, was suspected of war crimes committed against several people in connection with the 56 fires, by the Metropolitan Prosecutor's Office. According to the prosecutor's office, the line fires, including Salgotarjan, were partly based on political decisions. In 2014, he was convicted at first instance but died in 2016 before pronouncing a final judgement. Memo The place of the volley bears the name of the 8th of December after the volley's date. 1956 - filmed a documentary with the title of the volcano Salgótarján , directed by Péter Vékás in 2006. Category:Hungary